Since the game of golf was first developed in Scotland, participants have continually strived to improve their game, particularly their stance and swing. Over the years various charts and maps have been used to align the feet of the golfer, the position of the ball, and/or the path of stroke for various clubs. Even extremely complex photographic apparatus have been used in attempts to show golfers their mistakes in swing form so that their game would improve.
Although each of these various prior art means have served some useful purpose, the various instruction charts and mats have been either impractical or inadequate to greatly improve the users golf game or have been too complex and too expensive as with the automatic photographic systems.